Of New Years and Kisses
by Honeydew92
Summary: A oneshot New Years fic. RenjiRukia fic, with a touch of humor.


**Disclaimer**- I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in it.

**A/N**- Just in advance sorry about the mediocre spelling.This is another New Year's fic. I think that I will do a series of fics every year with my current favorate couple. Last year it was Goku and Lirin where as this year I am going to do Renji and Rukia, because I do not have enough competence in any other couples I like. This year was good to me, not great but definately good. So lets give it one last kick to the new year!

* * *

**Of New Years and Kisses**

Rukia sighed. It was once again New Years eve and she was dateless at the last shinigami party of the year. She remembered last year she tried to ask a guy in her squad because she knew that Renji didn't like him and that would make him jealous for sure. But that guy wasn't so blind to see that he was being used and would get hurt if he went all the way through with it, so he left her for someone else around Ten'o'clock for someone else. She really did see why Renji didn't like him, because he was a idiot. The year before that she had a date, but it was just her brother. Actually he had taken her all the years before last year, because even though he had a cold exterior and they weren't blood related he still loved his sister and was very overprotective of her until she struggled to much for him to control any longer and he set her free, but on a short leash. This year she had planned to ask Ichigo, but he had two reasons to turn her down. One was that he insisted on staying with his family for the countdown, and two was that he was planning to ask Orihime out as his date. She snickered to herself. Everyone knew that Orihime had a thing for Ishida, but wouldn't admit it. Except for Ichigo that is, he had somewhat of and infatuation toward her. But Rukia also knew that he did sneak peaks at Tatsuki from time to time when no one was looking also.

Secretly she wanted Renji to ask her out. She had the biggest crush on him when they were kids. But it disappeared when they had gone to the acdemy. Then they were simply friends, until she was adopted. Then he refused to talk to her like he used to. She how childish he could be at times. She was still the same person as she was before, just with a family and very wealthy. Her life had been smooth and Renji-less from there on in. Except for the Holidays when Renji would be invited to their house by her brother as a common curtosy which he always accepted. And at partys where all shinigami where. Whenever he was near her in that long period of time she would glance at him a lot, more then a lot just to see if he would look at her like he used to. And he wouldn't. Sometimes she would even stare at him silently telling him to look over at her and shoot her with one of those big grins that they used to share, but he never would. But this year was different, and that was all thanks to Ichigo, her savior. When Ichigo had saved her from the death sentence Renji was right there with him. He had changed again because now he would grin at her once again and it was as if all those years had never happened and they had always been great buds. And with him once again being his friendly self she found herself falling for him once again, but this time with the fear of being left out in the cold, alone. Rukia did not want to take this chance but at the same time she knew that it would be a great one for her to take. Renji was of course at the party having a great time drinking and jokine with Kira, and she noticed that this year he did not have a date. This was a change, she thought that every year he would go out and find the hottest girl in his squad and completely sweep her off her feet for new years. But not this year, he was alone and he could be.Something told her that he went alone for her, because he wanted to kiss her at midnight, but she shook the thought from her mind as fast as she could. She did not want to fall for him again, not after the heartbreak that she had been through. But maybe it was her chance she thought, maybe he did want to give her the famous new years kiss, save the first kiss of the year for her. On the other hand, maybe he just had dated all of the hot girls and couldn't find another one so came alone. She certinly wanted it to be the first one so she took a chance and approached him.

_"Yo,"_ he said as she approached him. He was the most heavenly thing that she had seen in her life. How could she ever resist the drug that is the masculine Renji. _"Hey,"_ Rukia said acting as nonchallent as she could. Hideing her anxiousy was harder then she thought it would be, but she swallowed it and started to converse with him, _"So, why is Mr.Studmuffin(A/N-haha) dateless when his first kiss is fast approaching?"_ she giggled at what she said. _"Well,"_ he started, _"I figured that this year is diffrent. First of all thank you for recogniseing my studlyness, and secound of all I have something special planned for a special someone at the strike of midnight."_ He then gestured up towards the clock which read 11:20PM. Rukia's heart dropped a bit, he did have someone special in mind, and the way he talked it wasn't her. She wanted to just run away and hide, but she couldn't because he would only chase after her like a good friend and ask her what is wrong, and then she would either have to make up a stupid lie or tell him how she felt. Both of which she dreaded._"Oh, well I suppose you want to, um, well go to that special someone now huh.. I'll-I'll let you go."_ She couldn't do it, she had to get away. She didn't care that he was chasing her, she was completely heartbroken and falling apart. Rukia ran as far as she could for fifteen minutes, which happened to be the sixth captin's office. She knew that her brother was at the party, but she still ran here because strangely it gave her a comfort. But that may also be because it was also Renji's office. She went and sat in the corner, it was cozy there, nice and warm. But she was only alone for a minute because she could hear hard breathing of a red-haired studmuffin (A/N- LMFAO) in the door way._ "Rukia!"_ he yelled into the darkness. She didn't reply because she was crying softly by now. She didn't want him to come, he had broken her heart once again, even though she had tried to stop it from falling in love once again._ "Rukia! I know that you are in here, I saw you come in!"_ He yelled once again into the darkness. Now she had stopped crying and was listening intently for what he was going to say next, her heart was well broken but with the right words she tought, maybe it could be fixed. Renji took a step into the room and turned on the light. When he could see her he approached her and she looked away. _"Go away," _Rukia said softly with her voice cracking. _"No, I can see that you are sad, and what kind of friend would I be if I just let you run away like that?"_ He said this in such a strong and warm voice that just drew her in, she didn't know how to avoid it, and on top of that he had that grin on. _"What do you mean?!"_ she barked at him, _"You let me run away before..."_ She looked down at her feet which suddenly seemed very intresting. _"I'm sorry."_ Rukia looked at Renji. _"I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with a street rat like me when you had your new life... but I really did care for you."_ Tears formed at the edege of her eyes. _"Oh Renji,"_ Rukia hugged him _"Why do You think I would ever think such a thing?"_ Rukia then made her voice hardy audible _"I love you."_ Renji looked at Rukia. _"Did you just say what I thought what you said?"_ He now looked deeply into her eyes. Rukia was about to say something when she felt Renji's lips on her own. "I said I was planning something special." Renji said to her with that grin of his 3 times bigger then normal, _"I was saving the last, and first kiss of this and next year for you."_ Rukia was filled with joy and love for Renji. _"Uhm Renji... Lets get back to the party naw-uhm-now."_ Now she couldn't understand why her mind was all ajar and her cheeks were red. _"No, I don't really want to face your brother tonight, lets stay here."_ Renji said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N- **Haha just had to add a little bit of humor in with the cheese. Byakuya will not be to pleased... 


End file.
